The present invention generally relates to electrical energy generation and more particularly to the storage of electrical energy produced from the existing motion and weight of a moving vehicle.
Currently fossil fuels or hydrocarbons are the main source of fuel for electrical energy generation. However, these fuels are non-renewable and eventually their supply will be exhausted. Therefore, in order to make the supply of non-renewable fossil fuels last longer, alternative energy sources have been and are being developed.
However, such alternatively energy sources have not met with widespread acceptance because of their complexity and/or associated high costs. For example, solar or ocean power generation of electricity produces a clean and constant source of electricity yet is expensive an costly to develop.
Geothermal energy is also a clean and low cost source of energy that has been used in small amounts for centuries. The technology has been developed to utilize geothermal energy such that it is economical to use. However, the main drawback to geothermal energy is that it is dependent upon location and not available throughout the world.
A major supplier of renewable energy is harnessing the power of streams and dams to thereby generate electricity. However, the future of this type of electrical power generation depends on overcoming a number of environmental, regulatory and political obstacles. A number of federal laws restrict the development of dams and electrical power generating facilities that would destroy the natural character of a region. Therefore, construction of new dams and power generating facilities face government and regulatory agency scrutiny that currently curtail development.
Another source of alternative energy has been the wind which has been used as a source of power generation for centuries. Generation of power from the wind reached its peak in the late nineteenth and twentieth centuries, however it is still not a significant source of energy. A primary reason for the lack of development of using wind as an energy source is due to the inconsistency of the wind and the need to store the electricity produced therefrom until there is a sufficient demand.
In addition to the above-mentioned sources of alternative energy, nuclear power is also use for the generation of electricity. However, nuclear power is controversial due to the radioactive nuclear waste produced as a by-product from the generation of electricity and the problems associated with disposal. Similarly, even the production of electricity from fossil fuels is controversial because of the waste and smog produced from the burning of hydrocarbons.
Furthermore, there have been numerous attempts to derive electricity from the movement of vehicles. Such methods include the use of mechanical systems whereby the movement of the vehicle will produce electricity. However, such systems are inherently deficient in the fact that they do not create a constant stream of electrical energy. Specifically, the vehicles driving over such systems are intermittent such that the source of power is not constant. Accordingly, there has been no commercial success yet with such systems.
Therefore, there exists a need for an electrical power generating system that can produce and store energy in a clean and efficient manner and yet does not further deplete the diminishing source of hydrocarbon based fuels. The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies by utilizing the untapped and free movement of already moving vehicles to thereby produce and store a constant source of electrical energy.
A force stand for an energy platform system which is operative to generate electrical energy from the weight of a moving vehicle. The force stand comprising a vertical beam and an electricity producing stage moveably attached to the beam. The translation of the stage along the beam is operative to produce electrical energy. The force stand further comprises a drive assembly mechanically coupled to the stage and the energy platform system. The drive assembly is configured to translate the stage upwardly on the beam as the vehicle moves over the energy platform system and then translate the stage downwardly when the vehicle is not moving over the energy platform system. In this respect, the stage produces electricity when moving both upwardly and downwardly on the vertical beam such that a constant flow of electricity is produced.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the drive assembly may be a hydraulic cylinder mechanically coupled to the stage such that as the vehicle moves over the energy platform system, hydraulic fluid is compressed and drives a piston rod of the hydraulic cylinder upwardly to move the stage. Alternatively, the drive assembly may be a scissor lift. In this respect, the scissor lift will comprise a hydraulic cylinder mechanically coupled thereto and operative to extend the scissor lift. Accordingly, as the vehicle drives over the energy platform system, hydraulic fluid will be pressurized and drive a piston rod of the hydraulic cylinder which will extend the scissor lift. In either instance (i.e., hydraulic cylinder or scissor lift), when a vehicle is not driving over the energy platform system, a relief valve will release hydraulic fluid from the hydraulic cylinder such that the electricity producing stage will move downwardly on the beam and produce electrical energy.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electricity producing stage comprises a gear mechanism mechanically coupled to the vertical beam and a generator attached to the gear mechanism. The generator is operative to produce electricity from the movement of the gear mechanism. In this respect, the gear mechanism will include a gear mechanically coupled to the vertical beam and a gear box disposed between the gear and the generator such that as the stage translates upwardly and downwardly on the vertical beam, the gear will rotate and thereby turn the generator via the gear box. In order to rotate the gear, the vertical beam may comprise a gear rack which is cooperatively engageable to the gear. As will be recognized by those of ordinary skill in the art, the gear rack comprises a set of teeth which are formed complimentary to teeth of the gear such that the gear will rotate by translation of the stage.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a method of storing energy with a force stand from an energy platform system. The energy platform system is operative to pressurize fluid from the weight of a moving vehicle. The method comprises driving the vehicle over the energy platform system in order to pressurize the fluid. Next, an electrical producing stage of the force stand is translated upwardly on a vertical beam by the pressurized fluid. As the stage moves upwardly, electricity is generated therewith. When a vehicle is not driven over the energy platform system, the stage is translated downwardly such that electricity will be generated by the downward movement of the stage along the vertical beam. In the preferred embodiment, the process of producing electrical energy is repeated as multiple vehicles drive over the energy platform system.